Winter
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Chuuya and Atsushi celebrate their first anniversary on a very snowy weekend at Chuuya's cottage in the woods. Written for Day 5 of ChuuAtsu week


So I did look up average snowfall for Yokohama (apparently it's about 2 inches, mainly in Feb) but that amount didn't work for my plan sooo they're getting about 3 foot (I live in Wales so about 1-2 foot is what I think of as 'proper' snow and I know that's practically nothing compared to colder places) and despite the research it somehow ended up being set in November ish..

As per usual this is set in my post s3 make believe land where the ADA and Mafia are on some sort of truce and they're civil enough to have group parties etc throughout the year.

I'm not quite sure if this is in the right rating so if you think it needs to be categorised down please let me know

Chuuya woke up and smiled, he was never going to get used to the feeling of Atsushi cwtched into him. They were at his cottage for the weekend, it was the first time he had brought Atsushi here, the only other person he had brought here was Dazai (and as he had followed him, he didn't think that counted.) The cottage was surrounded by trees, perfectly secluded, but easy enough for a mafia helicopter to collect him if they were in desperate need of him and his ability.

He checked his phone, 7am, for the early hour his bedroom was almost unnaturally light, he had placed the bed opposite the window but sunrise had never bothered him before. He wiggled out from Atsushi's grasp and crept over to the curtains, opening them a crack, and gasped,

"Chuuuuya, come back to bed," Atsushi yawned,

"Wouldn't you rather go and build a snowman Atsushi?" Chuuya asked opening the curtains a bit too dramatically. Revealing the winter wonderland that had appeared overnight. Outside of a few flakes that drifted into Yokohama, Atsushi had never seen real snow and whilst Chuuya hadn't expected it to be this early in the season, he was pleased he'd get to experience Atsushi's first snow with him.

Atsushi sprung out of bed, Tiger tail wagging, Chuuya couldn't stop laughing at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, he pulled him into a kiss

"Happy Anniversary" Atsushi smiled

"Happy Anniversary, I'll give you your gift later, okay?"

Atsushi blushed at the suggestion behind Chuuya's words.

"Why don't I make us breakfast then we can go out and play in the snow, unless you want a lie in?"

"Breakfast, we can sleep later" Atsushi grinned

Atsushi sat at the kitchen table as Chuuya made them omelettes,

"Did I tell you Ranpo thinks I'm dating Ane-san?" Atsushi asked

"Really? I thought he was your great, never wrong detective,"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if he's just trying to push me into telling everyone who I am dating or if he truly believes it,"

Chuuya chuckled, "I mean, you have been coming to tea with Ane-san a lot lately." He paused, "As we have been dating a year now, do you think we should tell them?"

He placed an omelette in front of Atsushi, before sitting opposite him with his own. Atsushi had a scheming look on his face, he had been taking too many lessons from Dazai for that look.

"How about," a pause as he took a bite, "these omelettes are amazing Chuuya," he quickly finished the omelette, "sorry, how about we don't tell them?"

"That was your answer last time Atsushi," he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, he didn't want to ruin their special day, but Atsushi's reluctance was starting to wear thin,

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant, we stop hiding our visits, wait for them to ask if we're dating and see how long we can dodge the questions."

"So, if they're going to be nosy, we're making them work for an answer?"

"Yeah, although considering your underlings are terrified of you, I think the ADA will pick up on it quicker," he laughed.

"True," Chuuya muttered as he rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

Atsushi moved to the backdoor, tail wagging in anticipation,

"Hang on, you're not going out there in your pyjama's, I don't care how warm your Tiger side makes you."

"Spoilsport," Atsushi pouted, before following Chuuya upstairs to get changed.

10 minutes later, they were wrapped in what felt like a million layers, Chuuya had produced matching scarves and gloves, a hat for Atsushi and ear muffs for himself.

"You look so cute all wrapped up," Atsushi pulled Chuuya into a kiss,

"You to."

Chuuya opened the backdoor, and Atsushi bounded out. Promptly sliding on a patch of ice and ending his slide several feet away.

"Owww"

"You okay?" Chuuya asked, not succeeding in holding back his laugh,

"Yeah, I think I need to work on my balance though," he slowly got up, using Chuuya for support, brushing the snow off his clothes.

"Are you ready to build this snowman?" Chuuya asked, placing a small bag, extra hat and scarf he had grabbed whilst Atsushi went for a slide.

"Yes!"

Fed up of sinking into the snow Chuuya used his ability to float just above the ground. He instructed Atsushi to make the body, rolling the snow around until they had a mound about half Atsushi's height. They made the head together, Chuuya using his ability to settle it on top of the body, Atsushi quickly patting more snow on as the head threatened to topple onto them. The snowman was now taller than Chuuya.

"Perfect, are you ready to decorate our snowman?"

"With what?"

"You know twigs, rocks… have you not seen a snowman before?!"

"Maybe on Christmas cards? But I wasn't paying much attention," Atsushi blushed,

"Well," Chuuya grabbed a stick, sketching a basic snowman in the snow to show Atsushi his vision, "we're going for something like this," he picked up the small bag, "I've got twigs and rocks in here, we'll start with them."

"Okay," Atsushi grabbed a rock,

"Start at the top of the body, we want a straight line of three rocks down the middle,"

Atsushi started off well, first rock in the place Chuuya had instructed, each subsequent rock going on more on an angle,

"In what universe is that straight?!"

"C'mon he's got no arms, I think Mr Snowman has done well to get his shirt buttoned up…" Atsushi couldn't help but tease his boyfriend.

Chuuya growled, "I was going to let you put the arms on but he'll have them coming out of his ears if I let you lose on the poor snowman,"

"You're no fun," Atsushi laughed,

Despite his words Chuuya still handed him one twig/arm, placing the other on himself,

"Atsushi…."

"What? He's waving Chuuya!"

"Here," he handed Atsushi two buttons, "you do his eyes, whilst I sort the mouth, I want a smiling snowman, and you can't be trusted," he almost got it out without laughing.

Atsushi placed the eyes somewhat symmetrical, whilst Chuuya's smile bordered more on demonic,

"One last piece!" Chuuya pulled out a small carrot, greenery still attached, "He needs a nose," he handed it to Atsushi, who placed it in the centre of the snowman's face. "Now we need to wrap him up!"

"What?! He's a snowman, why does he need to be warm?"

"Atsushi, stop trying to spoil all my fun, it's tradition!" he grabbed the scarf, a dark purple thick knitted scarf, tatty with age, wrapping it around the snowman's neck, trailing the length down the side so Atsushi's wonky buttons were still on display.

"Perfect," Atsushi smiled,

"Nope, he's not done yet, Mr Snowman needs a hat," Chuuya picked up the tatty black top hat on the floor, a fading red ribbon providing splash of colour.

"Shall we put it on Mr Snowman together?"

The question was the only warning Chuuya got before Atsushi lifted him up, allowing him to plonk the hat on top.

"I could've used my ability," Chuuya grumbled, kissing Atsushi as he slid out of his hold.

"Yeah but this was more fun," Atsushi.

"Let's get a picture with our creation,"

They posed and laughed through all the pictures, with Chuuya quickly posting a vague snapshot of them to his Instagram page.

"Do you want to go in yet?"

Atsushi shook his head, "How about a snowball fight?"

"What's in it for the winner?"

"Hmmm," Atsushi pulled Chuuya close, whispering in his ear, "Winner gets to pick who fucks who tonight?"

Chuuya mocked gasped,

"When did my innocent weretiger get so bold!"

"You've taught me well," he blushed,

"Well, you're on. Abilities allowed?"

"No, I'm not handing you the win…"

20 minutes later the once pristine snow of Chuuya's garden was roughed up and covered in the remnants of their fight, their snowman the only item that had survived. Chuuya stood in the centre of their imaginary battlefield,

"Aha! I win,"

"Show off" Atsushi muttered, even without his ability, Chuuya had well and truly beaten him.

"Are you ready to go in now?"

"Can't we go and explore the rest of your garden? That snow looks so deep and perfect to jump in,"

"Atsushi, that snow will come up to my waist, and that snowball fight wore me out, maybe later when we've had a rest?" a few flakes of snow started fluttering down, "and if we wait a bit it'll be even deeper."

"Okay," he smiled,

As they reached the back door, Atsushi took one last look at the snowy scene,

"Hang on," he pulled off his coat, scarf, hat and gloves, dropping them in the doorway, "I've got to do this,"

He shifted into his weretiger form, running down the length of Chuuya's garden as Chuuya floated after him, getting his phone out of his pocket and turning it on to video camera. He didn't know what Atsushi was going to do but he felt like he need it on camera,

"Atsushi! Be careful…" the warning died on his lips as Atsushi jumped into the deeper snow, making Chuuya duck as he displaced the newer, powdery snow. When the snow cleared Atsushi was on his back, paws in the air wriggling and purring like it was the best scratch he had ever had. Chuuya floated his phone so he could make some snowballs, throwing them at the weretiger, who leapt into the air, jaw snapping as the snowy balls exploded in his mouth. His tail never stopped wagging in excitement, as he pounced and pranced around in the snow. His movements started to slow,

"C'mon Atsushi, lets get back in before you catch a cold."

The tiger whined, but followed Chuuya back to the house, transforming on the backdoor, clothes intact but he was soaked through from the melting snow. A huge grin on his face,

"That was soo much fun,"

Chuuya laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed."

Atsushi started shivering,

"Go and use the shower in my bedroom, I'll use the main one, and make us some hot chocolate for when you get out?"

Atsushi nodded, teeth chattering, as he left the kitchen.

Chuuya quickly showered, putting on a fresh pair of pyjama's. He grabbed his anniversary present for Atsushi, sneaking into his bedroom and leaving it on the bed. He could hear Atsushi singing to himself in the shower,

"You can't do a double suicide, just by yourself, don't forget grab a friend, double –" a groan, "damnit Dazai, I've had that song in my head all week,"

Chuuya laughed to himself, he remembered when Mori and Ane-san had banned that song, as almost everyone who worked with Dazai came back humming it. The shower turned off and Chuuya slipped out, he wanted to wait to see Atsushi in his present.

He focused on making the hot chocolate as heard the hairdryer go on upstairs, he was nervous about the present. Atsushi was hard to buy for, expensive presents made him uncomfortable, as he felt his gift to Chuuya had to be equally expensive, even though Chuuya told him he enjoyed having someone to spoil. He stirred the hot chocolate, it was nearly done, the perfect accompaniment to an afternoon of films Spirited Away for Atsushi, Howls Moving Castle for him, as it was their love for Studio Ghibli that got them talking in the first place. He was making Atsushi's favourite meal for dinner, and Atsushi had made dessert, although Chuuya was quite happy to skip the main as Atsushi's baking was always exceptionally tasty.

He heard Atsushi coming down the stairs as he added the finishing touches to the hot chocolate – marshmallows, whipped cream, a grating of chocolate and a chocolate flake (to eat the cream with.) He took them into the living room, the fire crackling away next to the TV, his settee had small tables on either side so he placed one on each table, his back to the door, as Atsushi came in, wrapping his arms around Chuuya,

"I love my present, these are perfect. Thank you"

Chuuya turned around to take in Atsushi's appearance, the pyjamas were fluffy, almost as if they had been made from blankets, pale blue with white and black tigers on them,

"You look adorable" a kiss

"Oh, we match!" Atsushi smiled even wider.

Chuuya smiled, his pair were dark green, with orange tigers on,

"When I saw them, I couldn't resist, you kept saying how cold the dormitories were, so I thought I'd get you a practical present."

"They're perfect Chuuya, this is the best first anniversary ever"

He reached behind him, holding out a tissue wrapped parcel, it looked fancy and… expensive. Chuuya panicked, had he misjudged the sort of presents they were going for?! He took the parcel,

"Thank you,"

He ripped open the packaging, and pulled out a green and blue crocheted blanket, he fluffed it out, it was big enough to fit both of them and had slightly wonky red love hearts in each corner,

"Did you make this?"

Atsushi nodded, "I've been taking classes. I didn't know what to get you, and you always have blankets around your apartment, so I thought you'd get use out of it,"

"No one's ever made me something before," he pulled Atsushi into a cwtch, taking a deep breath so he didn't start crying at the gesture, he kissed Atsushi, "It's perfect, I love it," he pulled Atsushi onto the settee, pulling the blanket over them as they cwtched in to each other, happy and content.

They ended up revealing their relationship to their colleagues at the annual Port Mafia/ADA Christmas party. Both organisations shared funny/embarrassing video's of each other, a tradition started by accident Dazai. Chuuya, wanting to get Akutagawa back for a particularly unflattering video the year before, connected his phone to the screen. Finger slipping, instead of Akutagawa, Chuuya's voice rang out around the room, as everyone watched Weretiger Atsushi play about in the snow. As the video finished, their co-workers looked at them in silence,

"Chibi how dare you! My poor little Atsushi" a smack – "Owwww, Kunikida what was that for?"

"They're happy together, don't ruin it, Dazai" at least five other people joined Kunikida in yelling at Dazai.

Chuuya smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Atsushi's forehead as he blushed, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. They were happy together, their first anniversary, their relationship, everything was perfect.


End file.
